Never Stops Raining
by Lyrical-Escapades
Summary: Roy just cant accept it.


**So... I just needed to get this angst out of my head :] uhm. Yeah. I know I did another one like this before.**

**OH WELL :D Please R&R. Its a total one shot. Enjoy!**

* * *

He sat at his desk, watching the malicious clouds darken what little light that streamed through the window. His gloved hand held a small, round glass. Inside, the auburn liquid hugged tiny ice cubes, condensation dripping down and off onto the desk that supported his arm. All he did anymore was stare out the window, the rain tugging on his heart; every droplet of water was a cruel reminder of what he lost. What the world has lost.

Lightning raced across the sky, illuminating the dark office. The light shined off the tears that slipped down his cheeks. He swore to himself he wouldn't watch the rain anymore. But this is how it was these days. Late nights in the office where the two of them used to talk, used to laugh. The memories replayed in his mind like he was watching a movie. He could have sworn a few times he was watching him walk across the room and disappear into the hallway. But as fast as he ran and swung the heavy oak door open, he never _ever_ caught him.

There he said. The leather chair probably forever contoured to his body from how long he was sitting. The drink was gone, glass set on the table. He took off the gloves on his hands, throwing them onto the desk, too. _This isn't how it was supposed to be._ He heard a soft knock come from the door. _Who the hell is here at 2 in the morning? _The door opened, a small blonde peeked inside.

"Sir?"  
"Riza?" His speech was slurred worse than he thought. He went to get up, but his body refused to allow him to stand. She came into the office, closing the door before walking over to him.  
"Colonel, what are you…" her eyes fell on the empty bottle of alcohol beside him. She sighed, taking his arm. "Come on, let's go lay down."  
"Been waiting' a long time for you t' say that…" he muttered, trying to grin. The tearstains on his cheeks were evident despite the dim lighting. She got him out of the chair and helped him stagger to the couch where he flopped down, arms grabbing around her waist. Her body tumbled over his, breath leaving her lungs.  
"Colo—"  
"Gimmie this." He muttered, more tears welling up in his dark eyes. He held her body close.  
Riza bit her lip gently, shifting so she could lay her head on his shoulder. His stomach would tighten every so often as a new wave of emotion crashed over him. His fingers gripped the back of her shirt as he clung to the last bit of hope he had left. She wondered how many times he would do this… sit alone in his office, mourning the death of his best friend. How many times had he been at work before her, dark circles under his reddened eyes? How foolish she was to not seeing the signs before tonight. For a solid hour he clutched her to him, letting everything come out at once.

"Are you… alright, Sir?"

He nodded, grip slackening on her. She pushed her body up a little, looking at him with enormous concern. His hand brushed tiny golden locks from her face, settled upon her cheek as his thumb slowly ran across her bottom lip.

"Every day… I watch the door to see if… if he'd walk through. But he never does. You do…"  
"Is that so bad?" She asked her voice quiet. She could only imagine the massive headache that was manifesting right now.  
"It's…. it's not bad at all. I'm glad you still walk in every day. I don't know what I'd do…"

Riza turned her head to kiss his palm lightly. She closed her eyes, relishing the warm feeling of his hand resting against her lips.  
"I'm not going anywhere." She muttered quietly.  
His heart lurched. For so long he just needed for somebody to understand what was going on, to let him cry it out, no matter how weak it made him feel. Riza held him, comforted him. Around her, he felt like no matter what went wrong, they would both be alright. He wouldn't deny he loved her… how could he not? Hughes always told him that she was the one Roy was going to marry someday.

"Thank you." Roy said, whether it was to Riza for listening, or to Maes for guiding him along. He was thankful.


End file.
